Text message services are an indispensable constitutional part of mobile communication services. Presently, communication fraud is everywhere. Because supervision and monitoring vulnerabilities are present in communication networks, unauthorized abnormal text messages such as spam text messages, scam text messages and the like are surging, causing troubles and adverse impacts on user experience of the text message services.